FAN DE HULK PRESENTA HULK VS FREDDY KRUEGER
by superferfly33
Summary: David Banner estudia la hipnosis para derrotar de una vez por todas al increible Hulk, pero lamentablemente en sus sueños se encuentra a Freedy Kruger, y esto desencadenara una batalla a muerte en donde solo el mas fuerte sobrevivira.
1. Chapter 1

I N T R O D U C C I O N

(FAN DE HULK PRESENTA...HULK VS FREDDY KRUEGER)

El doctor David Banner médico y científico, buscando penetrar en la energía secreta que poseen todos los seres humanos, entonces una sobredosis accidental de rayos gamma altera su funcionamiento biológico, y ahora cuando David Banner se violenta. Bill Bixby es… ¡EL HOMBRE INCREIBLE!, la ira impulsa a la criatura que es perseguida por un periodista que trata de descubrir su identidad.

DAVID: "señor McGee no me provoque, no soy yo cuando me disgusto".

Con la actuación de Jack Colvin, y Lou Ferrigno. El monstruo está acusado de un asesinato que no cometió, David Banner ha desaparecido, quiere hacer pensar al mundo que ha muerto, hasta que pueda encontrar la forma de controlar al violento espíritu que vive dentro de el.

HULK: "G R A A R G H H!

Hoy presentamos "CAZADOR DE SUEÑOS" artista invitado: Robert Englund "Freddy Krueger"

MÚSICA: Lance Rubin

PRODUCIDO POR: Jill Sherman y Karen Harris

BASADO PARA LA TELEVISION POR: Kenneth Johnson

ESCRITO POR: Kenneth Johnson y Nicholas Corea

DIRIGIDO POR: Frank Orsatti


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

David sigue en su lucha interminable de liquidar para siempre al hombre verde, sigue buscando por sus medios la forma de encontrar la curación, David estudia una rama de la medicina, mas específicamente la hipnosis, David aprende con mucha facilidad, ya que su fallecida y segunda esposa Caroline era experta en esta rama, y gracias a Caroline, David estuvo muy cerca de ser un humano normal, pero lamentablemente a raíz de la enfermedad y muerte de Caroline, David no pudo lograr la curación, después de la trágica muerte de Caroline, David trato de buscar la curación por otros medios, casi lo volvió a lograr cuando descubrió que muchos años atrás un hombre padecia lo mismo, David por su parte trato de investigar a fondo quien era ese hombre, David no logro ningún resultado ya que este hombre había fallecido, pero su esposa le dio toda la información a David de como era este hombre en vida, dentro del relato de esta mujer, David descubre que el científico tuvo un ayudante y el sabe mas cosas que la misma mujer, David también descubre que este hombre ya muerto no era el que padecia la dolorosa metamorfosis sino el mismo ayudante, este hombre es un señor de edad avanzada, y padece de muchos males como la artritis, y una enfermedad de la sangre, en un principio este hombre anciano llamado Dell Frye ayuda a David para quitarle su mal de siempre, ya que a diferencia de David, Dell Frye logro curarse, y es por esta razón que lo ayuda, pero con el paso de los días Dell Frye empieza a encelarse de David, ya que no tiene la juventud ni la fuerza de David, esto desencadena una diferencia contra David y Dell Frye se hace nuevamente el experimento para regresar a su mal de la metamorfosis, Dell Frye recupera el mal de la metamorfosis, y Dell Frye se logra convertir en un monstruo vengativo y asesino, este monstruo iguala en fuerza al hombre increíble, David se enfreta a a 2 lios muy grandes, tratar de matar al hombre increíble, y también a la criatura de Dell Frye, todo este conflicto lleva a David a otro fracaso, y ante la impotencia de no poder curarse, David llora de rabia y sufre la metamorfosis dentro del laboratorio del fallecido científico, que es donde actualmente trabaja Dell Frye, todo esto desencadena una pelea a muerte entre ambas criaturas, inicialmente el hombre increíble es atacado brutalmente por el monstruo de Dell Frye, debido a que el monstruo de David esta atontado ya que David lleva días sin sufrir la metamorfosis ya que estaba en tratamiento, el monstruo de David no tiene fuerza, pero después de un ataque cobarde de Dell Frye hecho monstruo, esto enfurece al monstruo de David y recupera su furia incontrolabe y su ilimitada fuerza, el combate y la situación se emparejan para el hombre increíble, haciendo que el monstruo de David tenga dominio sobre la asquerosa y despiadada criatura de Dell Frye, el monstruo queda debilitado y es rematado a balazos por el sheriff del pueblo llamado Carl Decker, el monstruo malvado muere y el hombre increíble se aleja del laboratorio, pasa mucho tiempo y David continua con su lucha de derrotar al monstruo, hasta que David se decide por regresar al tratamiento de la hipnosis, David al parecer le va muy bien en la hipnosis, pero lo aplica con su sapiencia amplia de científico, David lucha día a día para volver a ser un humano de nuevo, David necesita comprar aparatos costosos para llevar a cabo un nuevo experimento, David descubre la póderosa maquina mega magnum gamma 3000, lo ultimo en tecnología y un gran paso para la ciencia media, es una pistola que dispara rayo laser solo que es gamma lo que dispara, este disparo no lastima al paciente, ya que el rayo es muy dócil, pero tiene una inmensa profundidad, para David es un gran paso para su mal, David al no tener un trabajo, consigue ser un empleado de limpieza y un ayudante de cocina, David tiene mucho dinero, pero le falta todavía mucho para conseguir ese aparato, David empieza a ganar dinero, pero dentro del entorno de donde trabaja, hay una banda conflictiva que se hacen llamar "los protectores nocturnos", como cualquier pandilla delictiva juvenil sus intereses siempre serán robar, matar y crear pánico entre la gente, pero dentro de sus ataques, también, buscan algo benéfico, y es que según las leyendas locales sobre todo de esta banda, tratan de proteger a la ciudadanía de algo terrible, de algo macabro y perverso, un monstruo mucho mas fuerte que el mismo monstruo de David, pero que sus orígenes son del infierno y cuenta la leyenda, que este monstruo es tan maldito, que no solo hace intimidar a la gente, sino que se refugia en los sueños de las personas, la victima puede soñar algo maravilloso y de repente ese sueño se convierte en una terrible pesadilla en donde la victima sueña que muere de forma sangrienta y cruel, lamentablemente este sueño no nadamas atormenta a la victima, si no que al día siguiente, la persona descubre heridas reales, y que estas heridas forman parte de esa pesadilla, en pocas palabras las pesadillas no son pasajeras, sino que pueden convertirse en episodios de la vida real, estas pesadillas las han sufrido muchas personas en Springfield que es en donde David esta ahora viviendo y trabajando, el motivo de esta pandilla es hacer que la gente no duerma en las noches y entrenar a las personas a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra el terrible monstruo llamado Freddy Krueger.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

David logra tener la pistola gamma, pero para la mala suerte de David sufre un atentado en donde trabaja, que en este caso es en un laboratorio, en donde Banner funge de personal de mantenimiento, David descubre que hay una bomba en el laboratorio, la pandilla local es la responsable de llevar acabo el ataque, y al igual que David, los pandilleros también quieren dinero para llevar acabo su misión de acabar con el temido Freddy Krueger, pero la diferencia es que estos jóvenes solo son vagos y quieren tenerlo todo a costo del robo, y como estos jóvenes saben que este laboratorio es lugar mas adinerado de casi todo Springfield es por ese motivo que desean llevar acabo su malévolo plan, por otra parte, David no tiene ni en cuenta la supuesta existencia de este ser endemoniado, y cree que solamente es una leyenda local, y en cuanto al atentado se refiere, no hay marcha atrás, los jóvenes llevan a cabo el conteo de la bomba, los jóvenes son muy astutos, y logran desafiar y ganar de manera sorprendente a la gente de seguridad, ya instalados, atemorizan al personal, y los muy cobardes con bazuca en mano, advierten que no están jugando y que morirán con la bomba, los científicos obedecen de forma atemorizante a los jóvenes delincuentes, la instrucción es permanecer agachados, pero David de forma estúpida no obedece y desafía a los criminales, pero David logra algo inteligente y valiente que es quitarles la bomba, David empieza a correr despavorido, y los científicos comienzan a escaparse, pero los criminales suelta un balazo de la bazuca enfurecidos y reclamando del porque desobedecieron, dentro de todo esto, David es golpeado en el estomago con la bazuca, David se retuerce del dolor en el piso, y los criminales están tan bien armados, que sueltan una bomba de gas toxico, para que los científicos mueran mas rápido con el gas, los criminales huyen cobardemente, David con los terribles dolores abdominales, desesperado de que no puede hacer nada y también empezándose a ahogar con el gas, sufre la metamorfosis, el hombre verde esta mas enfurecido que nunca, no tiene dolor alguno en el abdomen ya que su fuerza es increíble, solo tose de forma ligera debido al gas, la poderosa criatura destroza la puerta principal del laboratorio y se dirige por los criminales, los científicos logran salirse del laboratorio embargados por el miedo, los criminales tratan de huir cobardemente en una camioneta, pero el hombre increíble se les adelanta, hace pedazos el vehículo, y logra derrotar a 3 de los 5 criminales, uno de estos criminales que son derrotados por el monstruo, tenia la bazuca, arma que se hace trizas por la furia y la increíble fuerza de la criatura, humillados y asustados, el hombre increíble les ruge con furia, y después se retira corriendo, momentos mas tarde, llega a Springfield el siempre insoportable Jack McGee, solo para cubrir su nota de siempre de la aparición del monstruo , McGee llega a Springfield después de un largo vuelo desde Nueva York con tal de tener su deseado sueño de ver al hombre increíble capturado, y todo con tal de tener su noticia, aumenta el precio de la recompensa, pero McGee fracasa una vez mas, ya que solo viajo inútilmente, nadie quiere su recompensa, y muy decepcionado, se retira de Springfield. David no logra completar el tratamiento de combatir la metamorfosis, y ahora recurre a las hipnoterápias, durante este proceso de David, los rumores sobre el temido Krueger, se hacen mas fuertes que nunca, la victima es uno de los que agredieron físicamente a David, se encuentra con múltiples heridas casi de gravedad en un hospital de Springfield, David se da cuenta de que este pobre muchacho se encuentra muy herido en el hospital, debido a sus actos se encuentra en el hospital pero en calidad de detenido, si este joven logra salvarse, será llevado inmediatamente a prisión, por su conducta delictiva, sus cómplices siguen dándose a la fuga, pero la policía sigue tras ellos sin descanso alguno, y David por su parte, va al hospital a ver el estado de este joven, David se angustia de que el hombre verde fue el que lo ataco y no freddy kruger, David llega a las instalaciones del hospital y entra, en este hospital hay mucha seguridad y le piden la identidad, David esta registrado como David Bellami, el director del hospital reconoce a David de que es el personal de seguridad del laboratorio, este laboratorio tiene muchas influencias, y David se le da el acceso al hospital de forma fácil, David se dirige al cuarto en donde esta el joven herido, este joven le ofrece una disculpa de corazón a David por sus inapropiados actos, que esta consciente de que será arrestado en cuanto se recupere, y también le advierte que debe prepararse ante el gran peligro de Freddy Krueger, un ser del infierno que mata de forma despiadada a sus victimas, le enseña las heridas y le dice que el monstruo verde solo lo asusto con su poderoso rugido pero no recibió ningún daño, solo el susto de verlo enojado, pero a diferencia de la criatura, freddy krueger mata al que se le ponga en su camino, que es muy astuto, y que David tiene que ser entrenado bajo su pandilla para derrotar al temible freddy krueger que empieza ya a hacerle daño a todo Springfield, Krueger no esta jugando, y los daños en un futuro pueden ser irreversibles.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

David no quiere creerle a este muchacho diciéndole que solo esta alterado, y que no se deje influenciar tan fácilmente, el joven insiste de que David tiene que ser entrenado, y cuando David esta a punto de buscarle respuestas a estas incongruencias, entra una enfermera y le pide a David que se retire ya que el tiempo de visita a concluido, David tiene una gran amistad con los científicos y uno de ellos es gran amigo de David, y le platica todo este argumento que empezó según David como un chisme y se esta empezando a convertir en casi una leyenda, David un dia caminando en la calle, se encuentra nuevamente con los pandilleros, David trata nuevamente de escaparse, porque cree que será atacado por los jóvenes delictivos, pero estos jóvenes de forma pacifica le comentan que ahora no vienen con intenciones de atacar, sino de prever el verdadero que azota a Springfiel mas ferozmente que nunca, y son los ataques de Krueger, es tal la agresión del monstruo diabólico, que hasta los mismos pandilleros hacen una tregua temporal, y se unen ante la comunidad de Springfield para erradicar el problema, pero David sigue mostrándose escéptico, y trata de buscarle explicaciones de que como algo tan falso, toda una comunidad ya lo da como verdadero, David acepta estos entrenamientos, como ejercicio físico son muy buenos, pero según David, no pueden detener a un monstruo creado por la fantasía y la ingenuidad, David va muy avanzado ya en su hipnoterápia, David casi esta por ser un hombre normal, con este gran paso David convence a estos jóvenes desorientados de que necesitan de sesiones de hipnosis para quitarse todas esas fantasias, ellos no quieren en un principio, pero finalmente ceden, la hipnosis parece dar resultados satisfactorios, y cuando todo parece estar controlado por los grandes conocimientos de David Banner, ¡sucede lo peor!, Krueger regresa con furia a los sueños de los jóvenes, poco a poco los pandilleros empiezan a morir de forma misteriosa, los ataques de Krueger son mas evidentes que al principio, con el paso de los días, David aun siendo escéptico empieza ya a sospechar algo, pero estos ataques no los relaciona con Freddy Krueger, porque no hay evidencia física del monstruo, David sigue creyendo que solo son alucinaciones, David se hinotiza para saber si realmente existe, y según los relatos de la gente, Krueger puede aparecer en los sueños y en las sesiones hipnóticas, David quiere comprobar esta teoría, pero la mente de David es muy fuerte que no siente la presencia del terrible monstruo infernal, David solo se ríe, y durante muchas noches no siente esa presencia, hasta que una noche previa de que David esta por irse de Springfield con éxito de que derroto al hombre increíble, aparece de golpe el terrible Freddy Krueger, David entra físicamente a su propio sueño y vive en carne propia los peores y mas tristes momentos de su vida, la muerte de su madre a los 10 años, el primer pleito con su padre a la edad de 16 años, cuando David tuvo una etapa de adolescente rebelde, este momento fue exagerado, ya que en la vida real, David y su padre se gritonearon, en el sueño David sufre multiples golpes, después de este triste periodo, David vuelve a sufrir la muerte de su siempre amada Laura, la muerte mas dolorosa de su vida, una muerte de la que David no ha podido recuperarse, y finalmente la muerte de Caroline, su ultima esposa, todas estas muertes atormentan a David habiendo gritos de dolor de desesperación, llantos mezclados de Laura, Caroline, el mismo David a los 10 años, los reclamos de su padre, ya que nunca fue un buen padre porque tuvo problemas de alcoholismo, agregado a esto, pleitos ocasionales pero muy duros en contra de la madre de David y del propio David cuando era menor de edad, en el sueño de David toda esta tortura se le acomula al pobre David, y estas personas terminan convirtiéndose en Freddy Krueger que termina por clavarle sus filosas garras de acero a David en los brazos y en una pierna, David sudado, ensangrentado muy asustado, activa el proceso de la metamorfosis, ya no hay marcha atrás, la metamorfosis ya no tiene forma de detenerse, David arruina de forma lamentable lo que parecía un perfecto procedimiento de curación, y el hombre verde esta mas furioso que nunca y se va con todo sobre Kruger usando sus letales golpes, pero el muy cobarde de Krueger se convierte en multiples robots de combate, mismos que se multiplican, mas sin embargo el hombre increíble logra destrozar a todos, el monstruo de banner no logra tener cansancio, el monstruo esta muy enfurecido, y krueger no tiene mas remedio que pelear contra el, pero sucede algo insolito, las fuerzas del infierno hacen mas poderoso que nunca a krueger, y el hombre increíble es derrotado, muere por los multiples ataques de freddy krueger por los multiples ataques con su letal guante con uñas de acero y a su vez, unas letales mordidas, porque krueger se convierte también en un extaño animal desconocido para los seres humanos, el hombre increíble comienza agotarse y su poderoso y musculoso cuerpo cae al suelo, el monstruo se va convirtiendo poco a poco en Banner que también esta ya sin vida, Krueger se rie descaradamente, pero Banner despierta en la vida real, prende la luz de su cuarto del departamento que alquilo durante su estancia en Springfield, David le arde el brazo se observa y descubre que tiene arañazos, se dirige al baño para ponerse alcohol y sanar la herida, que aun le sangra, David mientras se atiende, empieza a creer la teoría sobre Freddy Krueger, David tapa su alcohol, apaga la luz del baño, y cuando se dirige a su recamara para dormir de nuevo, aparece físicamente Krueger, una aparición muy terrorífica de golpe, Krueger le dice a David "JAJAJAJA, ¡CREISTE QUE TE IBAS A ESCAPAR DE MI!, ¡PUES TE EQUIVOCAS, Y ADEMAS SE COMO TE LLAMAS, ERES EL SUPUESTO FALLECIDO DOCTOR BANNER, Y TAMBIEN SE QUE TE PASA CUANDO ALGUIEN TE HACE ENOJAR!, ¡HAZME UN FAVOR, PONTE VERDE UN POQUITO, DEMUESTRAME LO QUE TIENES!". David con miedo trata de escaparse, pero decide pelear contra Freddy cuerpo a cuerpo, para deducir que solo es una alucinación, David se avienta sobre Krueger, y empieza haber un forcejeo, Banner inicialmente tiene ventaja, pero Krueger domina la situación, crece de forma insolita 4 metros, golpea a David y lo arroja con furia a la calle, David se enfurece y en plena transformación y lleno de coraje combate a Krueger, pero el despiadado monstruo del infierno se rie ya que la misma metamorfosis atonta a Banner, y los golpes de David en contra de Krueger son tan débiles como los de un bebe, Krueger vuelve a golpear con furia a Banner, la metamorfosis sigue con el procedimiento, David esta mas enfurecido que nunca y finalmente es Hulk, y ya muy enfurecido, Hulk le arroja un pesadísimo camión de carga Krueger en el rostro, Freddy queda atarantado por el golpe unos segundos pero se recupera, Krueger vuelve atacar con su letal guante a Hulk y lo lastima de su musculoso pecho haciéndolo sangrar, pero a diferencia del sueño en el que el hombre increíble perdía en la pelea, en la vida real Hulk sigue muy enfurecido y parece no tener dolor físico a pesar de la herida en el pecho, Hulk con su furia incontrolable y su gran fuerza sostiene de los brazos con gran rudeza a krueger y lo arroja con violencia unos 10 metros, Hulk quiere mas pelea y corre por Krueger para seguir lastimándolo, pero Krueger no se deja, y empieza a tener coraje de ir perdiendo y muy cobardemente y de forma injusta, Krueger usa su magia negra para derrotar nuevamente al hombre increíble como lo hizo en el sueño, inicialmente da resultados, Hulk empieza agotarse, algo verdaderamente insolito, Hulk nunca se agota, y Freddy logra hacer cansar al poderoso "Goliat verde", esta situación la aprovecha Krueger para darle el golpe final a Hulk que es clavarle las uñas de acero en el corazón, si Krueger logra hacerlo, derrotaría al hombre increíble y a David Banner, Freddy Krueger se va sobre Hulk dando un gran salto y apuntando cobardemente con sus uñas de acero el pecho del hombre increíble, Krueger esta a nada de matar a Hulk, pero el hombre increíble recupera su fuerza, a pesar de que estaba debilatado por el feroz ataque de Krueger, la incontrolable furia y fuerza salvaje de Hulk hacen salvarlo, y cuando Krueger estaba por ganar, Hulk sujeta con furia a Krueger, y le arrebata el guante, nuevamente Hulk arroja con violencia a Krueger, el monstruo del infierno esta ya muy debilitado, pero es un gran guerrero y desea seguir peleando, toda la batalla se pone en contra del ya debilitado Krueger, por azares del destino una cruz religiosa se encontraba tirada en la calle, Hulk esta tan enfurecido que no piensa en lo que hace y Hulk en su furia quiere seguir aventándoles cosas al debilitado Krueger, Hulk agarra la cruz y se la avienta al monstruo de las pesadillas, la cruz cae en el pecho del derrotado Krueger, el monstruo del infierno grita de dolor, Krueger empieza a derretirse como queso, y Hulk ruge imponiendo su victoria, solo hay gritos de dolor y miedo por parte de Krueger, y rugidos intimidantes de coraje por parte de Hulk, el hombre increíble se aleja corriendo, y Krueger explota en mil pedazos, Freddy desaparece como por arte de magia y como si solo se tratara de un sueño mas, y Hulk sigue corriendo hasta desaparecerse entre las grandes calles de Springfield, dos días después el reportero de National Register aparece nuevamente por Springfield, decide quedarse para saber que tan grave fue lo del temible Freddy Krueger y de paso sobre la aparición constante del hombre verde, y aclara que aunque Krueger fue un verdadero peligro y sigue el temor de que en un futuro aparezca este ser diabólico, el monstruo verde será también una amenaza para la comunidad, Springfiel ha vuelto a la calma, Hulk ha sido un verdadero héroe al pelear con este terrible monstruo tipo demonio, la gente que le tenia un afecto a David le insiste en quedarse un tiempo mas en Springfiel, David aclara que no puede arriesgarse a que MacGee siga apareciendo, David se retira de esta gran ciudad esperando que algún dia llegue la tan anhelada curación.

F I N


End file.
